


Knight in Shining Armour

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter struggles with his anger once May is put in danger, May struggles with feeling like she doesn't do enough.





	Knight in Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked for this so. I suck at writing but I really struggle with fight scenes, therefore skip. And that with a shitting smut attempt, ta da! u got garbage! Going to be short, so I welcome anyone to do better. As the same for all other works, if you can do better then do it. Really short, and zero editing; Like took 20 minutes to type out, if that. Enjoy if you can!

Peter just got off the phone with May she was on her way home as well as he was. She just stopped off at the corner store for some milk in the morning, and maybe some cookies for them tonight. He was swinging fast through the streets feeling light as a feather. Proud of himself for stopping a car crash and giving directions to a lost tourist. He was flinging high souring above and feeling great, 2 blocks left till home and he could relax and tell May all about his day. Until he heard a scream, but he knew that scream. It was May, a block away from the store. He swung faster than he ever has, assuming the worst things possible; Working himself up into a frenzy, adrenaline pumping thinking of the consequences. When he got to the ally he saw why she screamed, 4 guys closing in on her. He didn't think twice before jumping down. He broke pattern seeing that May was in trouble. He didn't make any quips or jokes, or even use webs. He beat them all down to a pulp, leaving 4 bruised and bloody bodies for the police to collect. He rushed them both home in a flurry of webs to the fire escape and climbed in the window holding May. Peter takes off the mask and proceeds to check May over, rushing to the bathroom to get the first aid once he sees a cut. Its not even a scratch but he is so hyper-focused on helping that he doesn't even register its unnecessary. He also doesn't register the look on May's face. Its shock and awe. Seeing Peter do that for her makes her feel safer than ever, despite that 5 minutes ago she didn't know what would happen to her. Now she knows that no matter what she will be safe. 

Peter cleans May up and asks over and over if she is okay.Trying to make it all better like she is a kid who feel down but in a more serious context. However same injury level.

May looks at him like knight in shining armor, saving her in distress. Feeling like he does more than imaginable for her and the general population of new york and yet gets nothing in return. People thank him but that only goes so far when he is putting his life on the line so people like her can make it home safely. She feels like she doesn't do enough for him anymore, she wants to fix that. She is going to.

Peter is middle of asking her questions when she pushed him into her bedroom door and presses the spider on the suit making it go lax and crashes their lips in lock together. He gasps in surprise as May kicks the suit away and throws Peter onto the bed and straddles him. 

" May, what are you doing? " He asks when he finally reluctantly pushes her off slightly. 

" You save me, you save everyone. You deserve a reward! " she rushes and pulls down his underwear and immediately works on getting him hard .Not much work needs to be done as he is already stiff. Peter is taking in so much input he solely focuses on May trying to calm but only stirs the pot once he realizes that she stripped her clothes off as well. He didn't even remember when she took her top off but damn he is loving having a full view of his aunt ridiculously stacked rack. Within a minutes of taking of the suit May is impaling herself on his impressive prick. Peter latched onto her, using her powers to not let go and give her everything he can within his powers. She is doing this for him but can't help the lightning that is shooting through her spine every slap and snap of hips meeting and the way he is caressing her chest finding every nerve on the outside and inside, setting her on fire. Moaning out in pure pleasure. 

Rocking the bed as the ram into one another, sheets soaking of arousal and cum as May has her first orgasm of the night. Peter is never stopping the motion of fucking his aunt, jacking up into her on repeat like a broken record but only on the best part. Peter moves his hands from her tits to her waist and slams her down onto him as she starts to move too slow for his liking. Working in slap to her bubble shaped ass as she bounces along his strikes. Raising up and getting smacked and spiking down and nailing her g-spot. Its a ride she never wants to get off of. It comes to an end when Peter flips them over and takes the charge for a few strong strokes before pulling out and spraying on her breasts. He collapses on top of May. The high gone from non stop all day from patrol to a rage induced adrenaline rush to his legs being coated in his aunt cum, he is finally tired. May more so having came another time from fingering herself as Peter came on her creamy orbs. They both fall asleep, sweet dream of the other. 

May expects to be woken up from her oh do good dream by her annoying alarm clock, but its even better. Fantasy becomes reality when she feels it, the spikes of pleasure like a live wire. She lifts the blankets to reveal Peter eating her out like its his last meal. Nose deep in her pubic hair as his tongue explores her lips. She lies back down and drinks in the arousal as she gets closer and closer and finally forced over the edge. She dazes out thinking about all that has happened. She decides to stay with Peter because life doesn't get better than this. 

 

 


End file.
